Plain Jane
by lightening816
Summary: I looked back at Fat Cat after he was through talking to me. Thinking about what he'd just told me, I began to wonder "Why would Fat Cat be interested in me?" An aristocrat concerning himself with someone as lowly as me? What value would I be to him?
1. The Announcement

PLAIN JANE

Most of the social places here in the big city belong to the humans. Sorry, no animals allowed. I guess that's what makes my job so special. I work in a fancy restaurant that has one rule: no mice or chipmunks allowed! No mice, chipmunks, or anything like them were permitted. I personally have never had a problem with rodents, but the manager of the restaurant sure did. Rodents could not get within 10 miles of this place without being scared away.

This restaurant isn't just famous for its strict policy though. Only the best of the best come to this place. If an animal wanted to come and he or she wasn't either rich or have some sort of title, the animal would _not _be allowed in. This place let in the most famous and the most aristocratic this city's got. This often made me wonder why lower class creatures like me were allowed to work there. I'd heard that it's because the upper classes had better opportunities, had more expectations, and had more of the attitude that says "I'm not working in a place that requires getting my neatly manicured claws dirty." That's the type of creature I hate, not because of species, but of attitude. If one comes in not wanting to help, then don't promise help.

I come from a lower class litter of kittens born from one mother, and for all I know, many fathers; I only know the one who was there at my birth. Mother and this Father stayed together and always encouraged me and my brothers and sisters to keep ourselves away from the temptations many animal criminals had fallen into. I've heard about many who had, those like Rat Capone, Desiree D'Allure, and the infamous Fat Cat. I'd never actually seen any of them. At least not until the night my life suddenly felt at risk.

I was hard at work at the non rodents restaurant, _Frederick's_, washing dishes, helping with appetizers, and taking orders from the more experienced employees. I was a new employee at the time, serving on the one month trial that my boss, Frederick, had always given to trainees. There I was in my uniform: knee length black skirt, button up white shirt, tie, waist coat, and the brown hair that grew from the top of my head tied in a neat bun. I never liked the style, but it was required. Anyway, these wardrobe dislikes would be the least of my troubles.

The manager, a tall thin tom cat with orange fur and blue eyes, entered the room and called us all over. The cooks, a cat and a crow, waiters, three rats and a lizard, waitresses, two lizards and a two cats, the hostess, a rat, the bus boys, burly rats, and me, the trainee, the little white furred cat with the brunette hair in a bun, all came to him in a cluster.

"Everybody, I've got big news! Tomorrow, our most valued guest has decided to grace us with his presence again," he announced. I noticed the murmurs and the looks the other employees gave each other. I wondered who it could have been. No one famous had come in to eat here after I came, so I wondered who the great guest could have been.

"Fat Cat has decided to spend tomorrow night's dinner here, which means that I want everyone on their best behavior," Frederick finally said. When he said "best behavior", he looked at me, as if he was convinced that I might do something wrong.

Some groaned, others let out excited sounds, and as for me, a lump fell formed in the throat. I'd heard many stories about Fat Cat and his criminal empire. Allies of his were everywhere, he owned the most popular casino in town, and anyone could become a victim of his crimes…or so I'd heard. My stomach began to feel strange, my teeth chattered, and my knees began to knock. I was just so overwhelmed by the fact that the most powerful animal in the city was coming to where I worked, and from what I could tell, he was welcomed here.

"Penny?" I asked one of the cooks, the cat. Penny was an older cat with light brown fur, and short brunette hair. She and I had grown close during my time here, so I felt like I could go to her for just about anything. Penny was putting away the lost of the whisks as I called her name. After she put away the last of the whisks, she looked at me as she dried her paws.

"What's up, Jane?" she asked me.

"Ummm…well…," I started. I did not know what to say at first, but soon I just spat it out.

"What's Fat Cat like?" I asked. Penny sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well…all I can really say is that he hasn't been here since before you were hired, and he can be a bit of a pill when he's aggravated, but when he's in a good mood, he's quite the gentleman. When he's in that state, one might not be able to tell that he's a dangerous fiend," she replied.

My eyes widened.

"Well, it's just that…I'm kinda nervous about what might happen tomorrow. What if Fat Cat isn't in a good mood? I've heard all sorts of stories of his crimes and…I'm kinda scared," I confessed. Penny threw down the towel she was using to dry her paws, and placed one of them on my left shoulder.

"Jane, there's something I've gotta tell you, now that you've said that," she told me. I leaned forward quite anxiously. She then told the one piece of advice I knew I had to hold onto.

"If he tells you to do something, just do it."


	2. The Slumber

"_If he tells you to do something, just do it."_

That was the last thing that Penny said to me that night. After we closed down the restaurant later, I began to walk home on my own. Parting with my fellow employees, I took the usual route: exit the restaurant, take a right towards Long Island Beach, make a left turn towards the subway station, sneak a ride on the subway, enjoy the ride for a few minutes, take off once the trains stops at Manhattan, exit the tunnel, enjoy a long walk towards my small home on 6th Avenue, climb down the stairs connected to the first apartment building on my right, approach my special box sitting in the basement, and hope no human spies you and forces you to leave.

It was difficult to remember at first, but I eventually had it memorized. The way to and from the restaurant seemed to be such a long way, but I enjoy it. It gives me time to breath, think, and de-stress myself. Along the way home, Fat Cat consumed my mind. Even though I'd never seen him and didn't know what he looked like, I definitely knew he existed. Believe it or not, I have come across a few of the individuals who've had a confrontation with Fat Cat before. An example that immediately came to mind was a cute little grey kitten I'd met once named Boots. He belonged to a gentle gorilla named Koo-Koo. Apparently, Fat Cat had kidnapped Boots and used him to try and persuade Koo-Koo to steal diamonds for him, mainly the large diamond Lady Clutchcoin has. The first thing I thought was, "oh how horrible". But then, they told me about the Rescue Rangers who saved Boots, and helped Koo-Koo get him back. Well, or course Fat Cat can't stand them! They're always ruining his heists, thefts, and his so called "fun", or so I've been told.

Oh yes, I've heard of the Rescue Rangers, and let me tell you, they wouldn't be able to get anywhere near _Frederick's_ no matter how hard they tried. As for me personally, I've never actually met them, but I've heard of their adventures, both involving Fat Cat and not. Being a cat, I feel like I should hate them, but considering the deeds they've done and the fact that I've never met them personally, unlike others, I can't really state an opinion on the matter.

As I approached my rectangular sanctuary, I sighed worriedly fully aware of what was to come. The emotions I felt spread through me like wildfire. There was excitement, nervousness, fright, eagerness; these emotions do not come because of nothing. I knew what was coming, and, frankly, I was unprepared. I took off my work clothes, and untwisted my hair tie, thus, undoing my bun as i tried to lift the box, at the same time. The box held an average sized pillow and blanket (the typical size humans' use for their slumber). I took the pillow and blanket out and then gently placed the box, clothes, and hair tie to the side. Thankfully, the pillow and blanket were large enough to provide a comfortable bed for someone of my small feline size. I lied there for a few minutes, I can't say how much exactly, and soon fell asleep, allowing my subconscious to take control of my mind.

I opened my eyes to find myself standing on my hind legs, wearing a white t-shirt that was long enough to cover my body down to my knees. My brown hair was long, running past my shoulders even. It was wild and curly and held a big pink bow, possessing some of my hair tightly. I also noticed something else. I was not my age. My age is the feline equivalent of an eighteen year old human, someone who is still young, but not young enough to be considered a child who must be supervised. Here, I noticed that I was a kitten! I was indeed a kitten young enough to be a child who must be supervised. I looked all around me and saw that I was surrounded by a large field of daisies. The sky was dark and dark clouds hid the stars as I looked up to find them.

As I looked up, the sound of a running car caught my attention. I looked forward and then right and finally left. When I looked left, I saw a black stretch limousine drive by me. It wasn't a large human sized one, but a feline sized one. The black limo stopped before it fully passed me. I was staring at the side door, near the back of the limo. The door clicked and suddenly opened up before me. I stood only a couple feet away from the opened door, but I still felt the need to take a couple steps back. As I stepped back, I noticed the furry paw that had pushed the door opened. The paw was grey and featured black claws probably just two inches long. I stared at the paw as its other appeared and started beckoning to me.  
"Come, Jane. It's time to go, my dear," said a deep, suave voice coming from the blackness that was the inside of the limo. I gasped as it began to spoke.  
"Umm…well…uhh…," was all I could say as I looked away.  
"What's the matter? Don't you want to come?" the voice said, still beckoning to me. I held my arms out in exaggeration.  
"But I don't know if I should go with you," I openly exclaimed.  
"But Jane, if you come with me, I'll keep you safe, and show you many things; I'll make your life exciting."

As he spoke, of all the things that could come from me going, I felt my feet move towards the vehicle, only I wasn't moving forward on pure will. I couldn't control my legs. I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen. I even tried telling them to stop! But again, they wouldn't listen to me. When I approached the opened limo, my feet made me climb inside it. When both feet were firmly on the limo's floor, the paws that were beckoning to me were able to take me and pull towards the chest of the owner of the pair of paws. One side of my body suddenly collided gently with a warm, cologne smelling chest. I closed my eyes and let my arms extend out as I almost felt the same feeling a small girl would have as she is gently held by her warm and affectionate father. But this seemingly large male cat who was holding me close was not my father, for my father never wore cologne and his fur was never grey.

One of the paws left me to close the limo's door. Now there was no way I could escape the strange male cat that held me tightly, maybe a little too tightly. The paw that had gone to close the door now came back to me and stroked my back gently. When I heard the male's voice say "drive on," I opened my eyes very slightly and saw very little. The only image I could see was a purple looking jacket, black buttoned down shirt, and a blue image that looked a little like a vest. I twitched my head as I held my eyes opened slightly. The male cat noticed and looked down at my head. He patted it gently as he whispered "how very kind of you to come with me, Jane. But you must sleep now. Tomorrow will be a long day."

I had no choice but to listen to him. I buried my face into his warm chest, ignoring the red neck tie that had wrapped itself around his black button down shirt. I closed my eyes and allowed the cat to keep stroking my back.

"What a good little girl," was the only thing I heard after that.

I opened my eyes and found myself back to my real age, back to my normal hair length, and most importantly, back to my pillow and blanket. I looked around the basement and noticed nothing, except for a small clock that was hanging on the wall. The clock revealed the time to be 9:00 A.M exactly. Thankfully, _Frederick's _doesn't open until 11 A.M, so I had enough time to quickly wash my uniform, dry it, eat a quick breakfast and lunch, and make it down to Long Island in time for my unanticipated shift.

After all, the cat did say that this would be a long day.


End file.
